particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic of Kafuristan
Kafuristani History After the first democratic elections of Kafuristan, Deltaria placed a few units of "peacekeepers" nearby, causing much controversy. After world-wide political pressure on Deltaria, they backed down. Deltaria once invaded Kafuristan, but was driven away by popular dissent. Kafuristan was a violent society when the 25th century entered. The Kafuristani Left-Right Conflict appeared in the horizon, after the foundation and rise of the Liberal Democratic Socialists in power. Hostility turned into aggression and a few sad events followed. However, it ended after a few years. The Moderate Kafuri Party was founded, enforcing the 'peacekeeping' force of the LDS. Kafuristani Economy Kafuristan's economy is dependent upon it's petroleum and agricultural commodities, as well as arms manufacturing. Kafuristani United Petroleum Corporation was considered to have an oil monopoly and was rumored to have rigged the March 2100 elections, the Economic Party's very first. It owned half of the oil refineries in Kafuristan and controlled two thirds of the oil fields. After the Tritist Coup d'etat, Kafuristan's oil industry was nationalized into the Kafuristani National Oil Company. With Tritist reforms urging for the closure of Kafuristani contact with the outside world, the investors who enjoyed the lax regulation from the Economic Party's days have already begun to sell their shares in Kafuristani companies, plummeting the economy into anarchy. The economy has been dramatically improved in late 2475, while the Kafuristani Left-Right Conflict was taking place. Neutral parties kept stability and the economy did not drop. The treaty with Lourenne opened a new road to Kafuristani Foreign Relations and Trade. Foreign Relations Kafuristan has little to no foreign interaction with other nations, preferring to go it's own way, leading to the occasional refusal to interact with Kafuristan. This can be traced to the fact that media regulations, as well as foreign policy adjustments lead to little interaction with other nations. Kafuristan withstands against international organizations which aim at achieving global control to few, powerful hands. However, although main foreign policies remain as they always were, recently, a small change has occured in Kafuristan, when the Kafuristan-Lourenne treaty was signed. The Liberal Democratic Socialists party tried to enforce foreign trade and amendments in Kafuristani policies, unfortunately without success. Nevertheless, the road was open for Kafuristan to enter the international happenings. Internal Affairs Kafuristan is often considered to be a violent society for good reason. After the internal purges of bureaucratic Kafuristan and the intellectual purges after the Green Revolution it is reasonable for it to be so. However, recent changes (2460) can prove that the social situation in Kafuristan has improved dramatically. The Third World status can no longer be thrown over Kafuristan. However, the organization of the nation needs improving. The next decade has entered (2480) with little progress over organizational problems. Ministries *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Internal Affairs *Ministry of Finance *Ministry of Defense *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Infrastructure & Transport *Ministry of Health & Social Services *Ministry of Education & Culture *Ministry of Science & Technology *Ministry of Food & Agriculture *Ministry of Environment & Tourism *Ministry of Trade & Industry Kafuristani Geographical & Political Information Although Kafuristan is a complete desert in most places(where oil is found), there are mountains over Keletia and on the north-east side of Tordary, as well as all around Pabeus. However, there are plenty of plains between the mountains and near coastal areas. The province of Hiamou is completely covered with desert, something which Kuchifey has in its south part. A few jungles appear near coastal areas; there are a few green spots around the desert as well. Social Matters All countries, including Kafuristan, have a variety of social events, issues, problems and other important affairs, which play a major role in everyday life, along with the economy improvements and political events. ... Bomb making Issue Many government officials secretly make bombs as it is the only way to get ahead. Suddenly your superior gets killed by terrorists and you have to be the only living person for the position. Many families make small fireworks as a family activity due to the widespread knowledge of various explosives, which is totally unregulated. The situation cannot be accurately described, although the Intelligence Agency has observed the situation for many decades. ---- Category:Nations Category:Kafuristan Category:Majatra